Most commercially available assemblies for introducing catamenial tampons intravaginally comprise a tampon disposed inside a tampon applicator consisting of a pair of telescoping tubes.
In assemblies comprising a non-compact tampon applicator, a tampon is disposed in an outer tube which is combined with an ejector tube adapted to slideably expel the tampon from the outer tube. The ejector tube is smaller in diameter than the outer tube and is telescopically positioned therein so that by moving the ejector tube into one end of the outer tube, the tampon may be ejected from the opposite end. The outer tube is, of necessity, longer than the tampon and, to insure complete ejection of the tampon from the outer tube, generally the ejector tube is likewise longer than the outer tube. Consequently, the overall length of such assemblies is always more than twice the length of the tampon. Reducing the size of the assemblies and of the corresponding commercial packages provided an incentive to develop the compact tampon applicators.
In assemblies comprising a compact tampon applicator, the ejector tube is telescoped completely or almost completely into the outer tube while the tampon is stored in the distal end of the ejector tube. Operatively, the ejector tube is “cocked” by being withdrawn proximally most of the way from its stored position in the outer tube (leaving behind the tampon) until the distal end of the ejector tube is positioned to engage the proximal end of the stored tampon. In a subsequent ejection step, the ejector tube is reciprocated back into the outer tube, thereby expelling the tampon from the opposite end of the outer tube.
To prevent displacement of the tampon together with the ejector tube during the cocking step, the outer tube typically includes a means to engage the distal end of the tampon. Nevertheless, when the ejector tube is being withdrawn, the close association between the outer surface of the tampon and the opposing inner surface of the ejector tube may occasionally override this engagement, leading to displacement of the tampon. Because the hygienic requirements preclude further manipulation of the assembly by the user to reposition the tampon, assemblies with displaced tampons are unusable and need to be discarded. Hence, a small proportion of presently existing assemblies malfunctions and must be discarded, which may lead to consumer annoyance especially in situations when no other assemblies are at hand.
Further, the ejector tube of compact tampon applicators usually includes inwardly flexible distal fingers. When the ejector tube is being withdrawn, these fingers push against the outer surface of the tampon. Therefore, the surface or the edges of these fingers may occasionally scrape material from the outer surface of the tampon, leading to undesirable loss of material. Moreover, the outer tube of compact tampon applicators similarly includes inwardly flexible distal petal sections. These petal sections press against the outer surface of the tampon when this is being ejected from the applicator. Hence, the surface or edges of the petal sections may also retain material from the outer surface of the tampon, leading to further unwanted loss of material.
The present invention addresses the above problems of displacement of the tampon during the cocking step and of loss of tampon material during the cocking and ejection steps in assemblies comprising compact tampon applicators.